Marry
by sun young
Summary: "Bukan hanya bergentayangan, Marry meneror desa itu dan membunuh orang-orang yang telah menyaksikan kematiannya."/"Ada cara untuk Memanggil Marry."/ KYUMIN and Other cast/ YAOI/HORROR/


_**Marry**_  
_By Sun young_

Genre: Horror, YAOI.  
**_  
KYUMIN and other cast_**

Summary: "Bukan hanya bergentayangan, Marry meneror desa itu dan membunuh orang-orang yang telah menyaksikan kematiannya."

* * *

**_1960-Gwanak-Seoul_**

* * *

**_"_****_BAKAR! BAKAR PENYIHIR ITU! BAKAR"_**

**_Tak ada sedikitpun raut ketakutan dari wajahnya. Teriakan ancaman tak ia hiraukan, hanya cekikikan halus yang samar-samar terdengar dari dirinya. Perlahan, sosok wanita itu pun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah perlahan menuju arah cermin besar di samping dirinya, bersenandung kecil sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut. _**

**_"_****_BAKAR!"_**

**_Teriakan penuh amarah semakin terdengar menakutkan di malam itu. Bau bensin mulai tercium menyengat. Lemparan-lemparan batu tak terkendali lagi. Seorang warga mulai melempar obor di genggamannya menuju pondok yang di ikuti juga dengan warga lainnya. Bagai tak terkendali, api mulai menyebar menyelimuti pondok tua tersebut dan Kobaran api menyela terang diantara kegelapan malam. _**

**_Seperti tak merasakan panas atau kesakitan akibat kuliatnya yang melepuh, wanita tersebut menyunggingkan seringainya sembari terus menyisir rambutnya yang terbakar dengan sangat cepat, tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan darah segar yang tercecer di sekujur tubuhnya. Menari-nari di dalam panasnya kobaran api sembari terus bersenandung dengan kulitnya yang mulai menggosong, hingga... Wanita tersebut jatuh tersungkur diatas lantai kayu rumahnya yang terbakar._**

**_"_****_Siapapun... Akan mati"_**

* * *

**2014-Gwanak-Seoul**

* * *

"Yeyyyyyyy! Sampai, sampai~ sampai, sampai~"

Tiga mobil sudah terpakir rapih diatas hamparan rerumputan hijau, ada yang bersorak senang, mengerutu karena pegal, berlari keluar mobil dengan camera yang sudah siap ditangan, bahkan menidurkan dirinya dengan damai diatas rumput.

"Akhirnyaaaaa, hahh..."

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Shindong, Victoria, Luna, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Yuri, Yoona, Sunny serta Taemin. Merekalah ke-dua belas remaja yang saat ini tengah asik memulai untuk berkemah di tengah hutan. Eunhyuk, Yoona, Donghae, Luna, Taemin dan Siwon sibuk dengan mendirikan tenda. Sungmin, Victoria, dan Yuri sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan-yang sangat banyak- mereka dari dalam mobil, Sunny dengan cameranya, Shindong dengan keripik kentangnya dan terakhir, Kyuhyun dengan buku bacaan miliknya.

"Eonni~ Oppa~ lihat kemari~" Ujar Sunny sembari mengarahkan bidikan cameranya menuju Sungmin, Victoria dan Yuri. Menyadari itu, mereka bertigapun mulai tersenyum dan bergaya seperti mengangkat beban yang sangat berat kearah camera.

Shindong berjalan-jalan sedikit masih terus dengan keripik kentangnya, menendang-nendang batu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya dan sesekali melirik malas pada isi bungkusan keripik kentang miliknya yang sedikit lagi akan habis.

"Aku! Aku saja~ please hyungie~" rajuk Taemin pada Donghae yang akan mulai memalu penahan tenda. Donghae-pun mendesah gemas dan memperbolehkan taemin melakukannya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk disana, hanya terkekeh melihat sifat kekanakan Taemin.

"Taeminie, sebenarnya umur-mu berapa, sih! Haha~"

* * *

~~~~00000~~~~~

* * *

"Kyu, ini..." Ujar Sungmin sembari memberikan sebotol air mineral pada kekasih'nya-Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menerima botol air mineral tersebut tanpa menatap Sungmin ataupun berterimakasih. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ini Sudah sikap Kyuhyuh, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kekasihnya yang seperti ini.

"Aku ingin jagung bakar nanti malam, Siwon oppa~ kau yang menyiapkanya yah~ oh iya, Shindong oppa juga harus membantu~"

"Ya! Ya! Aku juga! Aku juga!"

Siwon serta Shindong-yang tetap mengunyah Kripik kentang- hanya sanggup mengangguk malas akan permintaan yeoja-yeoja tersebut. Victoria mengalihkan pandanganya pada pasangan KyuMin, beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum sembari menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Akan tetapi Victoria lebih memilih untuk duduk tepat diantara KyuMin. Victoria tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya. "Tidak terasa, kita sudah lulus. Aku harap kita semua akan tetap bersama, yeahh... Meskipun nanti kita di sibukan dengan urusan masing-masing"

Victoria terkekeh dan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. "Ya! Mr. Tampan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Kyuhyun-pun angkat bicara, di liriknya Sungmin dan Victoria sekilas dan kembali menatap lurus kearah danau.

"Tidak ada yang abadi, jangan lupakan perpisahan dan kematian diantaranya. Kau tidak bisa menentang itu Vic."

Sungmin terdiam, perpisahan? Batinya. Victoria tertawa dan menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun "Kau itu... Jahat sekali. Santailah sedikit."

* * *

~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~~

.

.

Taemin tengah asik sendiri dengan camera yang ia pinjam dari Sunny, ketika ia mengarahkan camera menuju arah selatan yang di tumbuhi pohon lebat, Taemin tertegun, ia yakin melihat seseorang di sana. Tidak, Taemin yakin itu bukan salah satu diantara temannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Taemin mendekat memasuki hutan lebih jauh, di lihatnya sekitar, tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan siapapun. Mungkin, itu hanya halusinasi saja, pikirnya. Ketika Taemin akan memulai melangkah kembali, tiba-tiba seperti ada orang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Taemin terdiam, perlahan Taemin berbalik dan... Tidak menemukan siapapun juga di sana. Mungkin, ini benar-benar hanya perasaannya saja.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Yuri kakak Taemin yang baru saja melihat adiknya. Taemin hanya menaikan bahunya dan kembali sibuk dengan camera di tangannya. Yuri mendengus dan lebih memilih meninggalkan adik menyebalkannya itu. Sunny mendekati Taemin dan menanyakan apa saja object yang sudah Taemin dapat, ketika Sunny melihat hasil bidikan Taemin, Sunny merengut kecewa dan mengatai Taemin tidak becus. Terang saja, karena hasil bidikan yang Taemin dapat blur semua. Taemin tampak bingung sembari mengaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, ia yakin, tadi ia mendapatkan hasil yang bagus!

Malam hari tiba, semua duduk mengitari api unggun sembari bersenandung-senandung ria dan membakar jagung, Sungmin memainkan gitarnya dan diikuti yang lainnya bernyanyi. Kyuhyun hanya menatap api unggun datar, entahlah, mahluk satu ini sangat sulit di tebak, terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Malam semakin larut, kini semuanya sibuk dengan kesibukan dan pemikiran masing-masing, ada yang mengeluh ingin tidur bahkan menantang untuk bergadang sampai pagi.

"Bagaimana jika kita bercerita?" Usul Luna yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari yang lainnya. Semua nampak berfikir dan kemudian menyetujui usulan Luna, dimulai dari Shindong yang menceritakan cerita humor yang alhasil membuat semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan kemudian dilanjut dengan Cerita Donghae yang menciritakan cerita humor yang seratus persen fail.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku." Ujar Sunny.

"Jangan katakan kau akan bercerita Horror, Sunny." Timpal Yoona tidak suka akan gelagat Sunny, Yoona sudah tahu, pasti sahabatnya ini akan melakukan itu, karena Sunny senang sekali dengan cerita-cerita berbau mistis.

"Penakut sekali." Cibir Sunny "tenang saja, lagipula jika aku menceritakannya, kalian tidak akan mati sekarang juga."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sunny. Lebih baik kau mulai saja." Desis victoria sembari melihat sekitar yang entah kenapa udara jadi terasa lebih dingin.

Semua memperhatikan Sunny yang sudah siap akan mulai bercerita, Sunny membetulkan syal miliknya dan kemudia memandang temannya satu persatu.

"Namanya, Marry." Ucap Sunny pelan. "Dia seorang wanita yang di tuduh warga sebagai penyihir."

"Marry, Marry, Marry~" olok Donghae sembari menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. Eunhyuk-pun menyenggol pundak Donghae kesal karena sudah mengganggu suasana saja "Diamlah, Hae." Donghae-pun terkikik dan mendesis mengucap maaf.

Sunny memutar bola matanya dan mulai kembali dengan ceritanya yang tertunda. "Ternyata tuduhan warga tentangnya itu benar, pada malam bulan purnama, Marry selalu mempersembahkan satu jiwa kepada iblis."

"Bodoh" gumam Kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar sembari memainkan ranting pohon kecil yang ujungnya sudah terbakar. Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun untuk mencari kehangatan, lagi, hanya senyum pahit yang ia dapat karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Marry selalu menjebak atau menghipnotis korbanya agar menurutinya. Sebelum di sembahkan, menurut cerita yang ku dengar, Marry selalu merobek mulut si korbanya dari ujung telinga hingga ujung telinga satunya."

Semua nampak serius mendengar cerita dari Sunny, bahkan Donghae yang tadi tidak seriuspun sekarang sudah menyimak dengan serius, Shindong meninggalkan keripik kentangnya, Luna dan Yoona saling berpelukkan, bahkan Taemin hampir menangis.

"Warga yang marah berbondong-bondong mendatangi pondok Marry bermaksud untuk membakar pondok tersebut beserta... Marry'nya sendiri."

"Mereka benar-benar melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon.

Sunny mengangguk dan kemudian menatap kembali semua temannya. "Marry mati terbakar, tapi tidak dengan jiwanya."

"Maksudmu... Marry bergentayangan?" Kini Eunhyuk yang bertanya.

"Bukan hanya bergentayangan, Marry meneror desa itu dan membunuh orang-orang yang telah menyaksikan kematiannya."

Sunny memandang lurus api unggun, dan menyunggingkan seringainya. "Ada cara untuk Memanggil Marry." Sunny-pun menatap teman-temannya kembali."Kalian mau mencoba?"

Kyuhyun mendecih dan menatap Sunny, "Kau pikir aku percaya dengan ceritamu itu? Hanya lakukan dan panggill Marry itu kemari, aku ingin lihat, apakah kau memang pembual?"

Sunny menatap Kyuhyun tajam, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa diam dengan suasana yang mencekam, mereka semua-kecuali Kyuhyun- tak berharap jika Sunny mengucapkan kalimat yang dapat mengundang Marry datang. Sungmin menatap tidak enak pada Sunny, pasalnya bukan kali ini saja Kyuhyun berprilaku tidak baik pada Sunny.

"Marry Marry datanglah, "Ucap Sunny tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Semua menegang mendengar ucapan Sunny, "Marry Marry datanglah, lihatlah kami, kami mengundangmu, Marry Marry datanglah, jiwa kami, siap kau bawa pergi."

Sunny menyudahi ucapannya, Kyuhyun masih dengan pandangan yang meremehkan beranjak bangun. "Omong kosong." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Kalian lihat? Bahkan tidak terjadi hal aneh apapun." Ucap Kyuhyun dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Emm lebih baik kita tidur." Ucap Siwon sembari beranjak bangun dan diikuti dengan Shindong. "A-aku juga, aku ingin tidur."

Semua menyetujui perintah Siwon dan beranjak menuju tenda masing-masing. Sungmin menghela nafas dan mendekati Sunny yang tidak beranjak dari duduknya. "Atas nama Kyuhyun, aku minta maaf. Sunny, Lebih baik kau tidur, ya? Malam ini terlalu dingin." Sunny menggeleng dan menatap Sungmin takut. "Bukan, bu-bukan aku yang salah. Kyuhyun yang memaksaku, Sungguh Oppa, a-aku tidak sengaja mengucapkannya." Sungmin menatap tak mengerti, Sunny benar-benar seperti ketakutan. Sungmin melihat sekitar dan kembali menatap Sunny.

"Lebih baik kau masuk ke tendamu, Sunny. Aku jamin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganmu atau Kita," Sungmin tersenyum seraya mengusap tangan Sunny yang sangat dingin, Sunny mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sunny memasuki tendanya bersama Luna dan Yoona, Sungmin menatap tendanya yang didalamnya sudah berada Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, Sungmin merasa canggung dengan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Terang saja, Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun bertambah acuh padanya, tidak seperti dulu. Sungmin memasuki tenda dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Kau sudah tidur, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, mungkin saja Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidur. Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kita... Tidak akan berpisah'kan? Seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi siang. Semua tidak ada yang abadi."

Sungmin menutup kedua matanya, dan tak lama Sungmin'pun tertidur. Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan berbalik posisi menghadap Sungmin. Diraihnya wajah Sungmin dan diusapnya halus secara teratur pipi lembut yang selalu merona jika di dekatnya itu.

* * *

~~~~00000~~~~

,

.

"Aishhh... Aku ingin pipis," Yoona terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap dua sahabatnya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Yoona mengguncang-guncang bahu Sunny pelan dan beralih ke Luna, tapi nihil, Mereka sulit sekali dibangunkan. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Yoona memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri saja, ia tidak mau jika besok pagi dirinya dikatai tukang ngompol di celana. Yoona memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika merasakan udara yang terasa sangat diingin seakan menusuk tulangnya.

"Aishhh dingin sekali."

Satu-satunya pilihan Yoona sekarang adalah menghampiri semak-semak yang agak jauh dari tenda. Sesekali yoona melirik sana-sini memastikan tempat ini aman dari penglihatan orang. Yoona mendesah puas ketika selsai menuntasi apa yang sedari di tahannya.

"Yoona..."

Yoona menegang, seperti ada yang memanggilnya tadi. Perlahan yoona berbalik dan tak mendapati siapapun disana. Kembali yoona dengan kesibukan celananya, setelah merasa benar, yoona berniat untuk kembali ke tenda jika tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada kunang-kunang yang melintasinya.

"Indah sekali..." Ingin melihat lebih dekat, yoona'pun mengikuti kunang-kunang tersebut hingga tak sadar dirinya jika sudah terlalu jauh meninggalkan tenda.

Yoona berhenti melangkah ketika dirinya merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya. Yoona terdiam. Ingin berbalik, tapi ia sangat takut. Yoona'pun memanggil kedua nama sahabatnya, siapa tahu saja itu mereka yang sedang iseng. Yoona masih enggan untuk berbalik, pasalnya ia mulai merasa sangat takut sekarang, orang di belakang tubuhnya sama sekali tak menyahut panggilannya.

"Sunny... Luna..." Ucap Yoona sangat pelan. Masih tetap di tempat, akhirnya yoona'pun memberanikan diri untuk berbalik secara perlahan, dan... Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yoona semakin tegang, tadi ia benar-benar merasakan seperti orang yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Yoona menggeleng, itu mungkin hanya halusinasi, ini dingin dan malam, mungkin saja dia masih mengantuk.

Yoona mendesah dan berbalik "AAAAAAA!" Teriak Yoona. Saking kagetnya Yoona jatuh terduduk diatas tanah, mata yang membulat kaget dan bibir yang sangat kelu untuk di gerakan. Dihadapannya kini, sosok wanita dengan rambut yang terurai panjang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tersenyum sangat lebar dan menakutkan. Dalam posisi yang sama, Yoona mencoba mundur meski matanya masih tetap terpaku pada sosok tersebut. Wanita tersebut tidak bergerak sama sekali, hanya senyum lebar menakutkan yang masih setia terlihat di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Yoona..." Bisik wanita tersebut. Yoona menutup mulutnya ketika wanita tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang. Mata wanita tersebut perlahan membesar keluar seperti akan terlepas, darah mulai bercucuran dari mata wanita tersebut. "Yoona..." Bisik wanita itu lagi seraya mendekat pada Yoona.

Yoona mulai menangis dan menutup kedua matanya erat dan mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu. Hening. Perlahan, Yoona membuka kedua matanya. Tidak. Tidak ada lagi sosok itu disana.

Tes..

Yoona merasa hidungnya di jatuhi sesuatu, seperti benda cair. Perlahan Yoona mendongak'kan kepalanya keatas dan...

"AAAAAARHKK!"

,

,

,

**TBC**

**Maaf untuk typo, hehe **


End file.
